


Chaste

by Meiilan



Series: Inspired by dorianpavus-art [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Inspired by Art, M/M, OTP: Chantry Boyfriends, Sebastian seduces templars pass it on, i don't really know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another piece I wrote for an artwork of the talented dorianpavus-art on tumblr. The title is the artwork's title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste

**Author's Note:**

> The related artwork can be found here: http://dorianpavus-art.tumblr.com/post/118062172147/dorian-pavus-dragon-age-ii-chaste-by
> 
> Comment-box is enabled for people without an AO3-Account. Feel free to let me know what you think of my stories.

Sebastian was not a saint. So much he knew himself. In fact, before he had more or less been forced to join the Chantry, he had led quite a debauched lifestyle. But ever since Elthina had taken him under her personal guidance, he started to believe that he might have finally left his rotten old self behind. A belief that had been tested heavily, recently. And tested by a man even, he would very much willingly admit to be as close to being a saint, as a soldier could be.

He was not blind, though he tried his best to act oblivious to the many advances of nobles and priests alike. But this man did not advance him and that was what made Sebastian doubt himself. He saw the glances, the templar cast him, when he came to the Gallows for one task or another Elthina had him assigned with. He felt him staring, during the morning services, pretty sure the good man paid little attention to the Revered Mother’s words, as his eyes were glued onto the brother standing at her left. He could almost physically sense the hesitation emitting from the Knight-Captain, as he stood in Chantry’s main hall, silently arguing with himself, if he should approach and talk to the brother, that has so conveniently decided to stay and pray, when everybody else had already left. But he never did. And that was, what almost drove the former prince up the wall. He was so certain of the small signs of interest, Knight-Captain Cullen gave him and truth be told, if he would actually act upon them, the brother would not consider himself beyond responding positively. But Cullen seemed so good, so upright and devote to the Maker, so very much everything Sebastian failed to be, that he couldn’t help but fear he was only imagining things.

Eventually, he couldn’t bear the tension anymore and decided to take a risk. If the Knight-Captain did not react, as he expected him to, he could just act as if nothing happened, daring him to try and black-mail the brother, who held Elthina’s trust. After morning services, he crouched down to pray again, as usual, waiting for everybody to leave the main hall, safe for himself and the Knight-Captain hovering uncertainly among the pews. As he rose to his feet again, he called out, without turning around.

“Knight-Captain Cullen?”

“Y-yes!?”

The voice was startled, almost frightened and as he turned, the man had the most endearing caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-look on his features. As Sebastian approached him with slow steady steps, he had to try hard and school his own face into a gentle, innocent smile and not the dark smirk, that threatened to spread instead, upon seeing the templar backing off in time with his steps.

“I couldn’t help but notice, you staying after morning services, every day. Almost as if… as if you’ve got something on your mind… maybe a confession to share?”

“I-it is nothing Brother Sebastian. I-I just…”

“Yes?”

He had managed to walk the man from the pews towards a dimly lit corner, someway out of sight for most of the main hall. Baking him up against a wall, he raised a hand slowly, deliberately to the templar’s face, cupping it gently.

“Maker, you are shaking! Are you sure, there is nothing, you need to talk about?”

“I-I… uhm…”

Hesitation. Blushing cheeks. Eyes moving frantically in their sockets, trying to look anywhere but the Brother’s face, eventually settling on his chin. _Lips_?

Placing his other hand on Cullen’s chest-plate, Sebastian leaned in. Cullen’s hand shot up and gripped onto his arm, but he did not shove the brother way, only held onto him uncertainly, frightened. Letting his hand fall from the man’s face onto his shoulder he pressed their cheeks together, as he whispered into the templar’s ears.

“Do not think, I did not notice, Cullen.”

“… _M-maker_ , I-I’m sorry… I did not mean to-…”“

"Don’t be! Your attention is quite flattering, personally, even if it is quite dangerous as well. If someone else had caught you staring, it could get us _both_ in trouble.”

“I-I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing please. Just tell me, what can I do, to prevent you from casting those longing looks my way?”

Silence answered, as Cullen raised his other hand, to place it hesitantly on Sebastian’s hip. The brother chuckled softly, causing the templar to shiver, as his breath ghosted over the man’s ear.

“That is it, yes? It is me, you need to overcome your infatuation? Or is it just carnal need?”

“N-no, I would never-!”

“Hush! Or do you want people to catch us? I don’t mind, though, if your interest is more…worldly. You are a man in a very distressing position. Nobody can blame you, if you crave the comfort of a warm body at night. Especially not, concerning how much good you do for this city. And if I can give you that, if I can do just this for you, to help you with the difficult and honorable task your position burdens you with, then it will be my honor… no… my pleasure to give it all to you.”

To emphasize his words, he blew a trail of butterfly-kisses along the templar’s jar, nibbling slightly at the sensitive skin.

The grip on his hip tightened and he could feel the sharp sting of pointy metal-pieces digging into his robes.

“ _M-maker, Sebastian!_ ”

“What is it, you desire? Just _this_ , or is their more? Have you even thought of the possibility of what more could include?”

“N-no, I-”

“Lying is a _sin_ , Cullen.”

“…! I… I thought of kissing you.”

“ _Just_ kissing?”

“I-… uhm…”

“ _Yes_?”

The grip on his hip was border-lining on being painful, but Sebastian endured, desperate to hear more, to hear all of the templar’s darker desires, to hopefully find in the man a reflection of his own debauched dreams and wishes.

“I… want to hold you.”

It was good, Cullen could not see the brother’s face now, for it bore a smirk so sinfully voracious, it would have surely shaken the man to the bones. But before Sebastian could say anything to it, Cullen kept on talking and the smirk, turned into an expression of surprised wonder.

“I-I want to hold you in my arms. Close. All night. And… and wake up by your side. See your sleeping face. Watch you wake. I-I want you to be the last I see, when I fall asleep and the first, when I rise in the morning. Sebastian… I… I lo-!”

Before he could finish the words, the brother both dreaded and desperately craved, Sebastian placed a hand on his lips stilling him forcefully.

“ _Hush_! Not here. Not now, when people could hear.”

As he looked up and met Cullen’s gaze, his knees almost buckled from all that unmasked, unconditioned adoration displayed on the templar’s features. Taking in a shuddering breath, the brother made a decision. Despite his fear, of what may await him there, he would plunge into these dark waters, hoping that at its ground there would truly be waiting just what he has always wished for, but never been granted. Never before.

Stepping back from the Knight-Captain, he signaled that their conversation was over for now, gesturing for him to be dismissed, as he spoke.

“Very well then. But mind, that we ought to be cautious. I do not wish to endanger your distinguished position as Knight-Captain. I have night-watch today. Come to the Chantry after closing time, and knock at the door five times. Can you do that for me, Cullen?”

All the Knight-Captain managed was an almost over-eager nod, before he turned and practically fled the brother’s intimidating presence.

Sebastian remained in that dark corner long after the templar was gone, his mind being far away. It was Elthina’s voice, that eventually shook him out of his reverie. Apparently she had been looking for him, for quite a while now. Painting his usual gentle smile on his face, he turned to help Elthina with whatever she might need of him, playing the faithful, innocent brother for just a little bit longer. Just until tonight.


End file.
